Wyatt Kaufmann (ITF)
Wyatt Kaufmann is a main character who first appears in Thunderslate's Into The Fray: Season One, serving as one of the story's various protagonists. Character Wyatt is easy going and agreeable, but will stand up for himself if need be. He is defensive of his ward, Annie, and does anything to protect her. Pre-Apocalypse Wyatt was born to a strict mother and an easy going father. He dropped out of high school and went on a road trip with his friend Eddie. Post-Apocalypse 400 Days While on the road, Eddie accidentally killed a bandit and he and Wyatt were subsequently chased by a madman. They hit someone on the road and Wyatt got out to find them. Eddie was chased away in his car and Wyatt was stranded amongst walkers, where he was saved by Vince. Wyatt, Vince, Russell, Shel, Becca and Bonnie were approached by Tavia with a promise of sanctuary. Wyatt went with them to see if Eddie was there, to his disappointment. When they arrived they met William Carver. Later they were introduced to Luke and the adults were interviewed for jobs and chores. Season 1 "Into The Fray" When the camp was overrun, Wyatt rescued Annie and fled with Vince, Shel, Becca, Russell, Miles and Laura, the last of whom was killed by an undead Carlos. "Lost In Transit" He later spent time living with the group at Marshall's house. When they investigated an odd thumping noise, Wyatt stayed downstairs with Annie to keep lookout for Marshall. When Marshall's secret was exposed the group fled him and got split up, leaving Wyatt with Annie. Once the two were sure they were clear they camped in an abandoned car for the night. "The Enemy Within" In the morning, Wyatt found the bodies of Marshall and Shel and they were united with Russell and Ralph, the latter of whom left to find Vince, Miles and Becca. A week later the group traveled north and found the Eastland Mall in Indiana. They met Daniel and Lucia, and took their weapons from them until they could trust the two. Wyatt attempted to give Annie a new jacket and take her old one off but she did not let him until he told her she could trust him to keep whatever it was she was hiding a secret. Annie revealed the injuries her father had inflicted on her in the pre-apocalypse. Later Wyatt made a tough decision and shot a bandit that was holding Daniel and Lucia at gunpoint. The gunshot alerted walkers and he escaped with Annie, Russell, Daniel, Lucia and Ralph, the last of whom was killed in the escape. "Blood Runs Cold" Wyatt and his half of the group made their way to Indiana, meeting Miles, Vince and an injured Becca along the way. The group was captured by Ivan's crew and they were tortured. Wyatt was beaten mercilessly by Brandon. Ivan held a gun to the back of Annie's head, causing Wyatt to protest and Miles to give in and divert attention from her, buying the rest of the group time and eventually lying by saying it was he who killed the bandit, leading to his execution. Wyatt escaped with Annie, Vince and Becca. "Nowhere To Run" Vince and Wyatt have an argument when the former realises Wyatt killed the bandit in the mall. The group head for the Outpost and on the way Annie finds Daniel's hat. The group narrowly avoids Ivan's bandits. They find Daniel and find that his stomach has been haphazardly sewn up from a stomach wound Ivan gave him. They leave to find Lucia, who holds them at gunpoint, until Becca talks her down, relating Lucia's situation to her own with Shel. They go inside to help Daniel and find medical equipment but while they search he passes away. Wyatt is attacked by Daniel's undead corpse and Becca has to put him down to save Wyatt. They leave Lucia to grieve and encounter a herd, and Becca suggests using Ralph's smoke-screen technique to hide their 'human' smell and pass through the herd undetected by walkers. They look for Russell, but are unsuccessful in finding him. On their return to the Outpost, Vince and the rest find evidence that Lucia killed some walkers, but was bitten, only to escape and probably die later on. The group is found by Ivan and his crew and the final battle begins. Wyatt fights Ethan and gains the upper hand, bringing a construction site toppling on the bandit. While trapped, he tells Ethan how he killed the bandit in the mall to defend his allies, and Ethan growls for Wyatt to kill him too. Wyatt says he doesn't need to and leaves Ethan trapped, though it is assumed Ethan was devoured by a nearby walker. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wyatt has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Into The Fray Season 1 *"Into The Fray" *"Lost In Transit" *"The Enemy Within" *"Blood Runs Cold" *"Nowhere To Run" Trivia TBA Category:Into The Fray Category:Into The Fray: Season One Category:Main Characters